


Dessert

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Other, food kissing, now with a Tres Leches Cake, there's some booze involved too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: “Yes, tres leches,” Eddie says, still trying to catch his breath from the laughter.  “It’s like a sponge cake,” Eddie balances the pan on his hand and takes off the lid, “soaked with sweetened condensed milk-” he grabs the spoon and dips it in the meringue, “-heavy cream, and evaporated milk,” he explains, “tres leches or three milks.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769437
Comments: 24
Kudos: 235





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> Prompt: Free day, author’s choice for Day 7 of Buddie First Kiss Week
> 
> Eli asked for a Tres leches cake fic and I delivered
> 
> Mature rating for language, alcohol consumption and being a bit tipsy, but they do stop and check for consent.
> 
> Song: Dessert by Dawin

_They can imitate you_

_But they can't duplicate you_

_'Cause you got something special_

_That makes me wanna taste you_

_I want it all day long_

_I'm addicted like it's wrong_

_I want it all day long_

_I'm addicted like it's-_

_Whatcha gon'_

_Whatcha gon' do with that dessert_

* * *

How in the world this night turned up like this, Eddie will never understand. It was supposed to be a peaceful night out with friends, to blow off some steam after a difficult week. They were supposed to have a few beers and then head home, but at 11 pm Hen had suggested they moved to another bar. She claimed it had good music and a very good selection of cocktails. 

Before Eddie can process the idea he finds himself in the middle of a dancefloor filled with people. Buck and Hen dance careless and free while he lets himself be pushed and pulled around by the wave of bodies that surround them. When he checks his watch it’s 1 am. He walks over to the bar and asks for a beer and some ridiculously named and quite pricey cocktail that Hen and Buck want to share. 

Eddie turns on his axis and looks at Buck. He seems liberated, like the music and the decent amount of alcohol they consumed already has set him free from all the baggage they have accumulated through the week. Eddie’s enthralled by this version of Buck, with his curls flowing free, and a tight shirt that hugs him in all the right places. He can’t look away and he doesn’t want to either. Why would he. Buck is shining and he’s going to bask in it while he can.

There’s also the fact that Eddie is tired of pretending. So tired of keeping his feelings at bay all the damn time. Buck is everything Eddie wants, now and forever. And he suspects the feeling is mutual. They don’t talk about it, but they should. They should stop pretending and someone should make a move. He should make a move, maybe he could walk up to him and kiss the living hell out of Buck. End his suffering right this instant.

Lucky for him, his very dangerous train of thought is interrupted when Buck looks at him and smiles. He waves a hand at him, signaling for Eddie to go back to dancing with them, if Eddie dares call what he was doing before _dancing._

More than an hour passes and finally, they are all ready to leave. Eddie’s body is buzzing and his head is all over the place, thought of Buck and Bucks’ lips and kissing overwhelm him. Even while dealing with this new-found bravado, Eddie thinks that between the three of them, he’s the less intoxicated one. He’s the one guiding the group to the door after texting Karen and opening the Uber app. Buck’s going home with him and if he has any say about it, tonight the pretending will stop for good.

Outside the club, the night is warm and humid. The air seems like jello, dense and viscous. Eddie feels his shirt stick to his body as they walk to the corner where Karen is waiting. She looks amused when she sees them approach her. Hen throws herself into Karens’ arms and she catches her effortlessly. “What happened to Chimney and Maddie?”

“They left us, Karen. They left us.” Hen fakes a sob and Karen raises her eyebrows at her.

“They kept their promise to make this a peaceful night out, not like some _others_ ,” Eddie explains, waving his hand between Buck and Hen. “They left before we came here.”

“They left us, Karen,” Buck repeats, mimicking Hen. He bumps his shoulder with Eddie’s and breaks into a fit of laughter.

Karen nods. “Mhmm. Are you two-”

Buck giggles and Eddie smiles at Karen, trying to reassure her. “This tipsy man and I are sharing an Uber, don’t worry.”

Buck frowns and slaps Eddie’s bicep. “Hey, I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry.”

* * *

The drive to his house goes quietly. Buck doesn’t question where they are going as he presses his side against Eddie giving them both a sense of known comfort. Eddie absentmindedly puts his hand over Buck’s knee and runs his fingers up and down his thigh. When they arrive at their destination, Buck still doesn’t say anything.

Eddie grabs his hand and squeezes. “We’re home.”

“Home.”

“Mhmm.”

They get out of the car and walk the path towards the door. Buck’s still pressed to his side and now an arm’s thrown around his waist.

When they reach the door, Eddie thinks this door is his worst enemy. Eddie might’ve been just a tiny bit tipsier than he thought, since now measuring distances appears to be a challenge. He misses the lock a few times and Buck keeps peering over his shoulder impatiently. Eddie can’t stop laughing as the key keeps making false turns in his hand. He sighs trying to compose himself and tries once more. 

He presses his forehead against the door and sighs. “Ábrete, Sesamo,” he whispers at the door. It finally opens and Eddie takes a little victory jump, but he stumbles backward and crashes into Buck. He can’t contain the howl of laughter that escapes him while Buck holds him steady.

“You doing ok there, bud? You weren’t this out of it before.”

Eddie wheezes, unable to find his voice. “Not drunk, promise. Just tired. Maybe hungry,” he croaks. The roles are reversed now, Buck sobered up during the ride home. And Eddie notices that maybe he drank enough to feel this giddiness bubbling in his chest. Eddie’s mind is floating in a cloud made of Buck and only Buck when they finally walk inside.

Buck turns the lights on in the living room and walks over to the kitchen. Eddie follows him and opens the fridge. His stomach growls. “Ok, yes, I’m _really_ hungry, Buck.”

Buck hops backward on the counter, holding himself up with both his hands, and lets his legs hang loose. “What do you have in there? Sweet or savory?”

Eddie moves around a few containers and procures a glass pan. He sets it on the table and fumbles with his cabinets until he takes out a spoon and places it over the lid.

Buck’s eyeing at the pan suspiciously. “What’s that? Abuela’s cake?”

“Yes, tres leches,” Eddie says, still trying to catch his breath from the laughter. “It’s like a sponge cake,” Eddie balances the pan on his hand and takes off the lid, “soaked with sweetened condensed milk-” he grabs the spoon and dips it in the meringue, “-heavy cream, and evaporated milk,” he explains, “tres leches or three milks.”

Eddie takes the spoon and licks the meringue off of it. “And meringue.” He places the pan beside Buck on the counter. 

Buck looks gorgeous illuminated by the dim light that comes from the living room, his pupils blown, hair a mess. Eddie takes a step towards him and goes to stand between Bucks’ legs.

“Looks tempting with the meringue and-” Buck looks up into Eddies’ eyes, “-all the sugar.”

“Yes. Wanna try?” Eddie offers, dipping the spoon once more into the container. 

He knows what he’s doing now. There’s not a single doubt in his mind that he’s opening up an invitation and relinquishing the power over to Buck. If he doesn’t want this, now it’s the time he’ll let him now. He could just take the spoon from his hand, push Eddie away and end this for good.

But Buck just nods and Eddie’s heart skips a beat as he draws the spoon near Buck’s mouth.

Buck opens his mouth accepting the offering. His lips close around the spoon. Eddie stares at his lips while he takes the spoon out gently. His eyes travel down to Buck’s throat once he swallows, staring as his adam’s apple bobs up and down.

When he looks back up, Buck’s tongue is darting out of his mouth, licking his lips, trying to get the meringue that was left on them. Eddie is frozen in place, spoon buried in the cake in one hand, his other hand gripping the countertop. His knuckles are white and the tight hold he’s got the granite in is starting to hurt. He breathes in, trying to decompress and take a step back, but Buck crosses his legs behind his knees and holds him in place. There’s no turning back from this. They’ve reached the point of no return, but he wants to drag this moment a little bit more. Play this game for a little bit longer. Just the thought of _t_ _hem_ being a reality makes his heart race. And Buck, sweet, adorable, sexy Buck is playing along just fine as he opens his mouth and says, “More?”

The view Buck’s giving Eddie is sinful, head tilted slightly back, open mouth and throat exposed. Eddie exhales loudly and takes a spoonful of cake for himself, licking it clean, before getting a second one into Buck’s mouth. He feels Bucks’ ankles dig at his calves, dragging him closer and closer.

Eddie’s chest grazes against Buck’s. They’re both panting and Eddie squeezes harder on the spoon in his hand.

A sudden movement takes him out of the stupor and he realizes Buck’s hand is over his, trying to take over the spoon. They play-fight for it, until Buck manages to take over and buries the spoon in the meringue. He swings it around and gets a dab of meringue on Eddie’s nose.

Eddie crosses his eyes as he tries to look at the tip of his nose. Buck beams at him and puts his lips over the meringue licking all of it off. 

Time stands still. 

Eddie can’t breathe. He has both his hands gripping at the countertop, the remaining restraint he might've had leaving his body.

But they don’t move. 

Buck exhales, licks his lips and takes the spoonful of cake to his mouth. “Delicious.” 

Eddie watches as Bucks’ lips are covered in meringue and temptation takes over.

Eddie takes his hands up to Buck’s hair. He runs his hands through the soft curls from the nape of Buck’s neck to the top of his head and he tugs just a little. He finally leans in, finding no resistance, and his lips brush softly against Bucks'.

“Fuck, _you_ are delicious, Buck.” 

Buck moans and Eddie deepens the kiss licking into his mouth. He wants to take possession of it and never let go. His tongue tastes the sweetness of the cake on Buck and he hums in delight.

Buck throws his legs around Eddie’s waist and grinds against him. Eddie feels his cock twitch, but he won’t let this get out of hand before he checks. He pushes Buck’s chest with his hand, putting a distance between them, enough to look at Buck’s face.

“How drunk are you right now?” Eddie needs to ask. Because he can’t have it if this is just a drunken mistake. All of this, the kissing and the grinding and everything else that will come later needs to be their forever.

“Not drunk.” Buck hums and grinds against Eddie again, dropping wet kisses on his neck. "At all."

“Okay. Yes. Great.”

Buck plants a chaste kiss on Eddies' lips and looks at him. "We're really doing this then."

"I want to."

"Me too. I've wanted this _forever_."

"Me too." Eddie wiggles from Buck’s hold and takes a step back. Buck looks at him, a question in his eyes. Maybe lust too.

Eddie takes another step back and smirks at him.

“Where-” Buck jumps off of the countertop, “-are you-” he crowds Eddie against the fridge, “-going?”

Eddie feels the coldness of the fridge door across his back and shivers. Buck is an inch away from him and he launches forward and brushes their noses together.

“Bed?” Eddie ducks and takes off sprinting towards his bedroom, looking over his shoulder once and reaches out for Buck with his hand. “You coming or what?”


End file.
